Gundam SEED: The Will Of Metatron
by Real Steel Dragon
Summary: When George Glenn, the World's First Coordinator, came back from the first deep space exploration mission, he came back with proof that extraterrestrial life exists with the famed "Whale Stone". But that wasn't the only discovery he made. On one of the moons of Jupiter, he found something that would both open a door to new and unbelievable science and decide all of humanity's fate.


**Disclaimer: Own nothing of Gundam SEED, Zone of the Enders, or anything else that can be reference to another anime/game/etc in such a way that a profit can be made. I do this on my own dime.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: The basic idea for this story bounced around in my head for a while. It wasn't until the release of Zone Of The Enders HD Collections that I remembered the idea. Though there is only two games of ZOE on the HD Collections, I remember playing Zone Of The Enders: Fist of Mars back when Gameboy Advance was still the best handheld device for gamers.**

 **In the canon established of the Gundam SEED time line, George Glenn went to Jupiter and came back with an alien fossil that proved the existence of alien life forms. Of course he also revealed that he was genetically altered prior to his mission and became the first Coordinator.**

 **For those who have played the game Zone of the Enders and/or have watched the anime movie (Zone of the Ender: Idolo) and the anime series (Dolores: I) they will recognize some of the characters and other ideas from Z.O.E. universe that will be in this story.**

 **Essentially the story is like this: The 'Whale Stone' was classified as Evidence 01. But the real discovery that George made was Evidence 00, an extremely powerful and highly classified material that he personally named 'Metatron'.**

 **So now, onto the story.**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Chapter One: The Discovery of Hope and Damnation**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **-Cosmic Era 16-**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

George Glenn knew that the moment he would enter into space, he would discover something that would help lead all of humanity to a new era that far surpassed anything else that came before. He knew there was so much knowledge and unimaginable treasures waiting to be discovered in the depths of space. In fact, it was one of several reasons why he was on this mission to Jupiter in the first place.

After all his efforts and hard work into gaining a reputation in both military and civilian aspects of aerospace technology and an accomplished scientist in his own right, the Atlantic Federation's S.T.A.R.S. (Stellar Tracking And Research Sciences) agreed to his proposal in allowing an interstellar spaceship of his own design to be sent on a mission to Jupiter and her moons. He knew he sold the proposal as a means of unlocking incredible financial resources but George was aware he would be more hard pressed to convince with the truth.

Of course, that also meant he had to convince all the major players within as well as major backers of the Atlantic Federation for the mission itself to get the green light. As he had predicted, it wasn't hard once George mentioned the enormous financial opportunities that would come just from the patents that went into building the interstellar ship and how easily they would pay for the start of other projects the Atlantic Federation had planned.

When George made mention of the possibilities of discovering new resources and utilizing them was more or less icing on the proverbial cake but it served the purpose.

George knew that the real backers of this expedition only saw the financial opportunities no matter what he would find in space. It was hard for him to swallow that particular pill at times but he was always able to remind himself that what he would find on Jupiter would definitely be worth whatever grief or hardship at least 20 times over. Earth and its lone moon had only so much to offer and as things were going, everything that both planetary bodies had to offer would soon vanish and humanity as a whole would begin to crumble.

Of course it was a worst case scenario but it was something George Glenn thought about during his early days as an aerospace engineer. Despite everything that could be created or re-designed, there were set limitations to every single thing that could be advanced.

What it really came down to was that the usage of nuclear power had reached its limits, which meant humanity could no longer continue its progress at this point in time. That was one of the reasons why he revealed that he was a genetically engineered human during his break away from both Earth's and the moon's gravity well. At this point, humanity could go no further unless they had reason to believe it was still possible. It was actually the greatest hope of his that he could prove that it was still possible by announcing his true origins.

Since he was at the very edge of communications when he made that declaration to the world, he knew he would never know what humanity's reaction would until he came back from this several years trip. However, such thoughts weren't the only ones beginning to plague him as he read through the survey reports sent back to him from the probes he had launched towards each of Jupiter's largest moons

Since the probes he used were of his own design and modifications, the information he was getting were conflicting with what earlier probes that were sent from Earth itself had found out some years ago.

Europa, Ganymede, Io, and Callisto have had probes sent to each of them long ago but scanning technology that was onboard those probes from long ago wasn't as sophisticated as it was now. If anything, scanning technology at that time was glorified cameras and very rarely found something that was completely new. George had taken that into account when he designed his probes but it seemed there was definitely something he had not taken into account.

According to the readouts, two probes had detected separate unknown elemental signatures coming from both Europa and Ganymede. The deep space Astronaut had to double check the readings to make sure the scanners weren't out of alignment but again, the report showed exactly the same thing as the first recordings. Everything was operating at peak efficiency so there was no possibilities left for doubt of any reasonable kind. George put down the second readout file that was in his right hand and looked out his portside window of his spaceship. He then took a long hard look at the two moons, as if trying to see if the puzzle piece needed to explain this riddle was right on their very surface.

The readout showed him that the elements had a signature so unique that there was nothing to compare it to. Nothing separate or combined or even mutated variations on the Periodic Table of Elements could come close to what the data was telling him. There were some other facts in the readout that didn't make sense either but the elemental signature alone was what really got his attention.

George knew that whatever it was that was on both of those moons definitely required a much closer examination.

This First Coordinator did design the interstellar ship to carry a drop-ship vehicle and now seemed a good as time as any to find out what it was that these two moons held that seemed to defy all that Earth sciences had established as the fundamental laws of nature.

George Glenn was never one to truly believe in the concept of destiny or preordained events but something was telling him that what he was going to find was something he was supposed to find. And those very findings would forever change humanity and if George's prayers were answered, it be for the better as he had always hope for.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **-Cosmic Era 69-**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had become a common belief among many of the high ranking officers of the Earth Alliance that whenever a meeting had someone who held a high rank in the Military Intelligence Department was participating in it, nothing good ever came from it. Sometimes it was a frivolous report that was given about suspected activities and rumors but nothing that warranted immediate concerns. But always there were concerns generated among the people present at the meeting.

For the six high ranking officials that were currently at this meeting, they knew this was no exception.

"This is all the latest tactical reports we have of the new weapon being developed by ZAFT? The ZGMF-1017 GINN?" Admiral Richards, Commander of the 2nd fleet of the Earth Alliance and one of the key figures among the military leaders, was somewhat worried about the possibility that the report being given was missing out on some key facts here and there about ZAFT's new military weapon which was why he was the one who had called this urgent meeting in the first place.

When he had first gotten the report, some of the fact didn't make sense to him. This meeting was to help both clear up some of them and formulate possible plans based on all the information they had at this point in time.

"It is as complete as we can make it." Colonel Pierce, head of Earth/Space Combat Intelligence, replied while pinching the bridge of his nose to show how tired he was of being repeatedly asked the same kinds of questions as of late. Being a veteran of the department for the better part of 15 years, he was used to this kind of thing that happened from time to time but still, he never really could stand repeated questions.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Captain Lewis Halberton asked. He wasn't as old as the rest of the men who were seated at this meeting but he definitely showed the necessary skills and tactics in the areas of combat in both space and on the Earth so his opinion definitely carried some heavy weight to it.

"Gist of it is this: that machine of theirs is something of a universal tool. Standard battle equipment may eventually be designed for it but for right now, it carries two characteristics that our Mobile Armors cannot match against at this time." Colonel Pierce replied while typing a couple of commands at a laptop that was situated in front of him.

When he was finished, the view screen that was located on a wall that was in front of all of them began showing video footage of the ZAFT Mobile Suit in military combat training sessions. Nothing serious but it was definitely proved that they wanted to test specific limits.

If it had been a video of the enemy using Earth Alliance's technology that had either been stolen or illegally procured, that would have been enough to anger everyone at this meeting. But what they saw not only angered them but caused them be worried about things that, up until this point, had no reason to be worried about.

"What you see here is a single GINN going up against at least a dozen of our Mobile Armors. We're still investigating how they got such machinery in the first place but that problem is second to what else you see on the monitor."

Colonel Pierce had seen the video prior to now but he was more than aware of ZAFT's research and develop of the Mobile Suit technology ever since the term first came across his desk 6 years ago. He didn't have to see the faces of the others who were watching the video to know what their expressions were going to be.

Astonishment.

Disbelief.

A touch of both Jealousy and Resentment.

There was a timer on the video clip and it showed that from start to finish, it took the GINN about 10 minutes to eliminate all of the Mobile Armors completely. When it was finished, Colonel Pierce typed in a couple more commands so that the video would loop back to the beginning and replay at a slower pace. It was so that the points he was about to make could be seen more clearly.

"When comparing the Mobile Armor to what is now designated as the Mobile Suit, it would stand to reason that something as big as a Mobile Suit would make it a bigger target in combat and thus, it usage would force it to be more of a ground vehicle if it was ever put into mass production. However this is not the case here." Pierce stopped the video long enough to show one of the key points he was going to make. "Right there it shows that the maneuverability of the Mobile Suit is actually superior to practically all our classes of Mobile Armors. Prior to seeing this, almost every technician in our R&D departments would have said this maneuver wasn't possible much less the engineering comprehension needed to even build such a machine."

If it had been a rival nation or superpower, such a thought about technology would've been agreed by all those present. But there has been a recent and growing thought about the people who inhabited the PLANTs, namely the Coordinators, that they were starting to create new technologies that could be seen as a generational leap by current standards.

Colonel Pierce continued once he knew the thought had settled into everyone's mind. "The Mobile Suit not only just avoided a flanking attack by one attacking Mobile Armor, but was able to actually get close enough to it's main target and shoot it at point blank range. Even with our best Mobile Armor pilots, there's not even enough to be considered a handful that can pull such a maneuver and that's also considering had they practiced the maneuver several times beforehand."

After about several tense moments of silence, Pierce continued.

"The two main characteristics that this machine, the Mobile Suit, has that gives it it's superiority over our Mobile Armors is that it has the maneuverability of our most advance jet fighter combined with the firepower and armor of our strongest land tanks. Those facts alone are more than enough to prove that if there are enough of these machines against any of our fleets, then the odds of that fleet surviving such an encounter would not even be considered marginal at best. Such odds I'm sure no one here is willing to bet on either."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic at that assessment?" Admiral Richards asked while turning his attention away from the screen and refocusing it on Pierce. Those that knew this high ranking military officer of the Earth Alliance rather personally would understand that he was skeptical whenever he started to scratch the underside of his dark colored beard.

"Actually, I think he hit the nail right on the head on his first try. Something like this was bound to be developed. Nuclear weapons maybe the ultimate Ace in the Hole on the battlefield but these new machines could easily surpass them if we leave it unchecked." Captain Halberton could see that Pierce was as dead serious as he could be and from what he saw, it was possible that Pierce might not have made his point as serious as it truly was.

Halberton knew that if someone as seasoned as Pierce, who worked for the military intelligence department for as long as he has, was actually as dead serious as he was, there was a good chance that the situation might actually be worse at the moment he reported to his superiors.

" 'If left unchecked'? We've been keeping a close tab on the PLANTS and ZAFT for some time now. If a war was to break out right now, we could easily defeat them since their current military strength isn't even half when compared to ours."

Captain Halberton couldn't help but shot a rather unbelievable look at the admiral when he heard that. He even looked at Pierce and saw that he had the same look as well. For a brief moment, Halberton considered the possibility that the admiral was already planning for war even though the diplomatic channels to the PLANTS and their Supreme Council were still open. Halberton knew that Blue Cosmos, a faction of racial idiots, were doing their damn best to recruit as heavily as possible within the military on Earth and it seemed right now that the admiral was either thinking along the same lines as Blue Cosmos or was an actual member.

He would have to worry about that some other time. Right now, as a military officer who took an oath to defend the foundation of the alliance he served, Halberton focused his mind back at the present situation.

"Numbers only mean something on a piece of paper and not on the battlefield. I know from my own experiences from both being on the battlefield and even in the very training missions I was given during my boot camp days is that when numbers ever mean anything on a battlefield, its only because the battle is over." Halberton said to the admiral.

"There are some battles where the numbers don't make much of a difference but overall in warfare, numbers do decide if the outcome is victory or defeat."

Halberton kept his face neutral when he heard that but inside, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Agreed but if the majority of the numbers is nothing more than cannon fodder, soldiers who lack even the most basics of fighting skills, then the numbers become far less. They actually become an internal threat to which we have no means of defense. The proverbial saying of how a chain is as strong as it's weakest link becomes more of a reality."

The admiral had to concede to that point, at least for the time being. The admiral let out a sigh before leaning back into his chair. It was times like these that reminded the high ranking officer that these kinds of problems wouldn't bother him so much if he was only a decade younger.

"So, with all this information now on the table, what are the current options that we can explore at this time?"

The admiral had lived long enough to know that whenever talks about any form of military technology, it usually meant they were either discussing possible new frontiers or counter moves to what their enemies or 'allies' had recently developed.

"Isn't it obvious? We build either Anti-Mobile Suit armaments or we build our own." Halberton was never one to beat around the bushes when it matter and this time was no exception.

The admiral let out a laugh at that remark.

"You know, Halberton, that almost sounds like you know everything there is to know of Mobile Suits from scratch."

The captain already knew what the admiral was planning when he heard those words spoken. Now was as good as time as any to jumpstart a project Halberton had came up with when he himself began hearing rumors of ZAFT developing new military technology from a friend of his who worked in the Research and Development Department of the Earth Alliance. How she was able to even learn of it was something Halberton never really questioned since, until now, he never saw a reason to.

Also, it was a good thing that Halberton asked her to come to the base with him, mostly since she was the only one who understood what it was she had been researching all this time and could easily explain the potential of the work to the others.

Regardless of how this meeting was going to go, Halberton had originally planned on bringing this idea to the table from the start. Better to do it with such an audience than sending a memo up the chain and wait three years for an automated response.

"What I know is that now is as good a time as any to start utilizing a resource that we've had in our possession instead of letting it rot in one of our storage warehouse like we have been for so long." Captain Halberton hit an intercom button at his spot at the meeting table and asked for his friend to enter into the meeting.

Several of the others who were attending this meeting instantly voiced their concerns over security of sensitive issues by adding what they saw as an 'outsider' to the meeting. Before the captain could alleviate their worries, his college and friend came into the meeting with an unexpected air of confidence about her.

From first look, the woman was at least in her mid-20s to her early 30s. She had dark hair and eyes as well as a slender face and figure. Together, in terms of appearance, she was actually quite the looker even with the glasses she wore and the science lab coat. Whoever she was, all of the people save for Halberton silently agreed that what she was going to contribute to this meeting was definitely worth listening to.

Halberton made sure he had everyone's attention before speaking about the idea he was about to present to these high ranking officials.

"This is Dr. Rachael Links, one of our top scientists in our Research and Development Department. Prior to coming into our organization, she was also Orb Union's Morgenroete corporation leading engineer in many fields including military."

"Why leave such a high level position in the Orb Union?" the admiral asked since he and possibly a few others had a hard time believing someone of that particular note would be with the Earth Alliance.

"Actually, I'm on 'loan' so to speak. I'm not at liberty to say the conditions at this point in time." the doctor responded as professionally as she could.

The admiral could guess the reason for her being with them since there were a lot of black projects currently underway and someone like her could easily be part of any one of them. Looking over to the colonel from Military Intelligence, Admiral Richards didn't see any telltale signs on that man's face that could say that Pierce didn't trust the woman. With that in mind, he assumed that the reason for her to be in the Earth Alliance was legit.

Well, legitimate at the moment.

"Yes, well, she has currently devoted quite a bit of her time to in research of a new element. One that could very well be the key to creating the means to deal with ZAFT's rising Mobile Suit technology. In fact, it's safe to say she is the only one who has any knowledge of this particular field of science. That alone is quite an edge to have, is it not?" Halberton said while making a motion with his hand that all attention should be paid to the lady scientist.

Giving a slight head nod towards the captain, Rachael began outlaying what it was she had become an expert of.

"As I'm sure you are aware of recent history, when George Glenn returned from his mission to Jupiter, he had brought back with him what is now publicly known as Evidence 01. However, that wasn't the only thing he brought back from his mission. Since the controversial nature and the subsequent wildfire spread of Evidence 01, it was easy to sweep the other item under the rug, so to speak."

"And what was that?" a colonel asked. This colonel was one of four who were in complete charge of the main ground forces on Earth, which was why he was attending this meeting in the first place. But despite his military command, even he and some of the other included in the meeting knew what the doctor was talking about.

"Another item that is dubbed 'Evidence 00'. On one of the moons of Jupiter, George Glenn located a entirely new mineral with properties that seemed almost too improbable to be true." Rachael then opened up the folder she had with her and handed out several copies of a summary examination of the mineral done by both George Glenn and some Earth Alliance scientists.

Once everyone had a copy and read over the information laid out on the paper, Dr. Links waited for the eventual asking by someone for Layman's Terms to be used. In other circumstances, Rachael would have found this kind of ignorance amusing since it was among the high ranking military officials. In her view, the only books she figured that they ever read in their adult life dealt with battle strategy and such. God forbid that one of the actually read something that could challenge their minds.

"I regret to say that most of this information doesn't help me understand what it is that you are an expert of." Rachael had to keep her urge to laugh since it was the highest ranking officer in the room that asked her to 'dumb it down' for them. Of course it wasn't said openly but it was still said.

"Well, for starters, the mineral that was found has the property of steel in that it's heavy, dense and strong but only after refinement. In it's natural form, it quite malleable."

"So what is it then, this mineral can act as a new kind of armor plating for our ships and Mobile Armors?"

"No, but I was getting to the other key point of this element." Rachael let out a sigh since she hated being interrupted like that. "In it's natural state, this mineral actually emits a certain energy signature similar to that of Uranium and Plutonium but it is nowhere near as radioactive as those two. When it is then refined, the energy signature actually increases in intensity to the point where this element actually becomes a self-sustaining energy source. In essence, this element's true potential is awakened after refinement. "

That little tidbit cause some of the people at the meeting to talk amongst themselves. Rachael already knew what the military officials were thinking. In fact, they were all thinking probably the same thing as Halberton was when she had told him about her recent discoveries hidden within the element.

However, that wasn't all that she had found during her experimentations. There were other significant applications that could be done with this mineral. But at the moment, there was only so much she could accomplish on her own and these other ideas for application would not be able to get past the theoretical stage for some time. Still, what could be done at this point in time was enough for Rachael.

"Hmm, the applications of this element are equally matched by it's potential if your words are true. So then, Halberton, what idea do you have that requires this element to be part of it?" the admiral asked while eyeing both the sheet of paper given to him by Dr. Links and the captain that had brought her into the meeting.

Seeing the chance to gain support for his idea, Halberton didn't hesitate to reply. "Since work is already being done on the Phase Shift Armor technology, it wouldn't be hard to both adapt this tech to utilize this mineral and begin the process of developing new weapons. Specifically, these two separate technologies combined together can create something that can surpass even our nuclear weapons."

Before anyone could ask him to clarify, Halberton turned everyone's attention back to Dr. Link

"ZAFT wasn't the only one working on Mobile Suit technology. If the ZGMF-1017 GINN wasn't built at this point in time, we might've developed something just as similar in a couple of years. Right now it's only on pieces of paper but the beginnings of the initial stages of the G-Weapons has started."

"G-Weapons?" Colonel Pierce asked. Being one of the few who actually takes pride in working in the Military Intelligence Department, he felt a stab at his pride when he remembered dismissing the rumors that the Earth Alliance was actually developing Mobile Suit tech. But it was called something else which was probably why he didn't follow up on it. A mistake he wasn't about to make again any time soon or ever.

"It's what we nicknamed at first and then later became the official name of the project. The actual technical term for what these machines are is rather long." Halberton replied while trying to remember the full length of the term.

" 'We'?" Admiral Richards said with a raise eyebrow to show his slight confusion.

"I came up with the full name but Halberton shortened it since it is quite a mouthful. It's full term name is: General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System." Rachael never could get Lewis Halberton to say it's full name when he first heard it and knew everyone else would call it the G-Weapons Series eventually.

"So let me get this straight: You, Captain Halberton, and you, Dr. Rachael Links, have both devised a new form of technology that could actually rival ZAFT's latest weapon and from my understanding, you've been at it for some time since it seems you covered much of the bases before bringing this idea to us. So the only thing left to have answered is this: Why should we develop our Mobile Suits with this tech and not Anti-Mobile Suit technology which would seem more practical?" the Admiral said while holding up the sheet of paper he was given earlier by Rachael Links to emphasize one of his points.

Halberton didn't like what he was about to say, even if it was the truth, but this was his only chance to get them onboard and finally get the G-Weapons Series into development.

"If they can build something, so can we but we have the means to do it better."

The captain figured it would take about ten seconds or so for everyone at the meeting to instantly jump head first onto the idea after hearing that. Judging by the admiral's expression, he was already jumping head first after five seconds. Everyone else, including Colonel Pierce all had the expression that they were on board with the idea.

"Is there any problems with going through with the idea proposed by Captain Halberton?" Admiral Richards asked while looking around and meeting everyone's line of sight.

No one voiced any form of complaints with the idea of starting the G-Weapon Series.

"Hmm, you've both made a persuasive argument. Fine then. I want a plan draw up by the end of the week outlining what is to be done in order to get this project off the ground."

"You'll have it in two days." the captain replied with a rather big smirk on his face, the kind that said he had won a victory.

After nodding in approval of the captain's enthusiasms, the admiral called the meeting to an end since everything that had to be said and examined was done so. Since there was no other reason to speak about the Earth Alliance's answer to the Mobile Suit technology of ZAFT, everyone including the officer from Military Intelligence all agreed that no one else was to know of this and that everything said in the meeting stays within the walls of the room.

As everyone left the room and headed to their own separate destination, both Dr. Links and Captain Halberton walked together back to the transport ship that brought them to the base. Both of them felt like that had accomplished something of great importance at the meeting.

"I told you we would be able to sell this whole idea to them. The only real problem we have to worry about is getting a big enough budget to do all of this." Lewis Halberton said while walking along side his friend.

"I've already got that covered. Once we start, there will be several patents that we can use as a significant source of financial reserves. The only real downside is that what we have in storage is finite and the only known source is about several years journey into deep space." Rachael said while going through her notes she had collect from studying Evidence 00.

"In all seriousness, if we use this element, how many Mobile Suits can we actually build with our current supply?"

Rachael knew that question would be thrown at her, she just thought that someone from the meeting would ask it but it was strange that no one did. In fact, other than Halberton, none of them asked any of the typical questions one would normally ask about an endeavor like this.

Questions like: where will the funding come from or where can the construction be done as so not to arouse any suspicion?

It was possible that the admiral would ask those but Rachael felt like they should be asked at that meeting.

Regardless, Rachael looked back at her notes and saw the answer to Halberton's question.

"If we were practical in both design and armaments construction, at best we could develop five machines with enough left over for any kind of serious rebuilds that might happen later on."

"Like what kind of rebuilds?"

"If there's one thing I've learned from being an engineer, it's that someone always designs something better down the road or creates something that simplifies something else and thus allowing more to be done with the existing tech."

The captain wasn't one to argue that kind of point since he had seen in his time that some technology went through rapid evolution that could only be described as 'a blink of an eye.'

Overall, both of them knew that they had their work cut out for them since one of the key elements that was require for this idea to work was to enlist the help from the Orb Union. The Earth Alliance was no slouch when it came to developing technology but time was definitely a factor and easily against them.

The possibility of the GINN being used during wartime was too great to be ignored and the current political situation between Earth and the PLANTS were far from being optimistic. In fact, it almost seemed like war was inevitable between the two and both sides could see the GINN as the first step to either starting the war or winning it.

Halberton almost didn't like the idea of being part in the creation of powerful weapons but he knew the Earth Alliance's current deterrent by means of nuclear weapons would only last so long at this point in time.

With every new age, new weapons are forged by the hand of man.

When that thought crossed his mind, Halberton remember something about Evidence 00 but couldn't quite place it. He knew it had to do something with what George Glenn had chosen for a name for this new mineral.

"Say, Rachael, I know this mineral isn't really called Evidence 00. It only got that term since everyone's attention was focused on Evidence 01 when George Glenn came back from his space mission. What was it that he called this stuff when he found it?"

Rachael could never stop finding the humor in what the first Coordinator had picked for a name in what could possibly be the greatest find in all of human history. Greater than even Evidence 01 which everyone was now calling the Whale Stone.

"He called it Metatron."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

And so begins another story.

Read and Review


End file.
